


but your lips hang heavy underneath me (and I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me)

by dreamychillwavemusic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Clarke/Lexa and Clarke/Lexa/Niylah, Established Clarke/Niylah, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Lexa, Omega Niylah, Omega Verse, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamychillwavemusic/pseuds/dreamychillwavemusic
Summary: Clarke disappears after Mount Weather, too wracked with guilt and ghosts to stay at Arkadia. She finds herself in a Trikru village with a pretty older omega working at a trading outpost. When she finally starts to move on, she's sucked right back into the politics of the ground with the last person she wanted to see again, Lexa.orClarke and Lexa have hella issues to work though and Niylah just wants her alpha to stop hurting.





	but your lips hang heavy underneath me (and I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Clarke/Niylah/Lexa in case you did not read the tags so just know that. I haven't written fanfic in a long ass time so bear with me plus I have college so updates are going to be slow for a while. Also be aware this first chapter is short and kinda skips around because it's just setting up the action and the next chapters won't be like this. But yeah I hope you like it, and if you don't then no harm no foul don't be rude though please.

Time means nothing anymore. Day and night blur together in a haze, visions of ghosts in the light, nightmares in the dark. She can't escape them, the guilt heavy on her heart like an anchor. She keeps herself busy, it makes it less painful. She learns how to hunt, how to survive, becomes stronger, capable. Living off the land becomes a solace, the beauty of nature distracts from the ugly she sees in her own heart. Slowly, the shattered pieces of her spirit don’t feel as jagged.

But Clarke never forgets. 

The faces of her people when she left them alone become the background behind her closed lids. Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, her mother, and all the hundred. All those she left behind so they could thrive and live in a way she wasn't sure she could anymore. The shadows that haunted her were many, but she carried them without complaint, even as the darkness threatened to consume her.

She bears it so they don't have to.  _But no one told her how the weight shackles her to the bottom of the ocean, drowning._

She tries to forget beautiful chestnut hair and emerald green eyes that once looked at her with a hope that made her feel invincible. Now all she remembers is Lexa begging her to understand why she has to do what’s right for her people. She does, and she does not know if that makes her feel better or worse.

It’s been months since she ran away, six months in her wolf form. The cool wind glides softly through the trees, bringing along a scent of spice and cinnamon, the embodiment of autumn. Clarke faintly remembers summer being her favorite season, the lush green that reminds her of those eyes looking at her with a downy softness. But that memory is too much to bear and her eyes blur with nostalgia.

The white blonde wolf hunched down in the tall brush awaiting the inevitable arrival of a deer in the field. Nose twitching, she crawled forward on her belly to peer over the ledge of dirt. Suddenly, another wolf came into the field, it’s light brown coat streaked with strands of blonde. It moved cautiously, paws silent on the ground while it’s ears twitched. A beat passed, and green eyes snapped to the exact place the other wolf hid.

The blue eyed wolf startled and took off running. The other wolf gave chase, crashing through the bush. Their legs strained as the natural instinct guided their movements. Clarke tried, not too sure on her paws, to dodge and weave. Inevitably, the inexperienced blonde wolf slipped and fell down the shallow hill of the forest. The other bounded after her, snarling and snapping. The alpha turned up and bared her belly and neck, the ultimate sign of submission.

The brown wolf clamped her jaw over the vulnerable neck in front of her, hardly believing her eyes. It was unheard of for an alpha to submit to anyone but another alpha, especially one that was this strong. The grounder could practically taste the grief and anguish that permeated around the blonde wolf and seeped into the layers of her skin.

_“Who are you?” The question in her head was punctuated with a sharp tightening of teeth._

_“I am Clarke kom Skaikru, I mean you no harm.”_

_“Ah Wanheda you are of legends. You slayed the mountain. I am Niylah kom Trikru.” The teeth in her neck vanish and she rolls onto her belly, laying low to the ground still docile. Niylah lays down next to her sniffing her neck, as wolves usually do upon first meeting. Clarke slowly returns the gesture sniffing the soft fur before her and smelling the sweet and enticing scent of oranges and wildflowers. Unknowingly she purrs earning a soft affectionate rasp of tongue against her fur. Something about this omega felt safe, like a soothing balm to the persistent itch in her soul. “Come with me Klark kom Skaikru, I’d be honored to have the mountain slayer eat with me tonight.”_

So Clarke went. And one dinner turned into two, then three, and then more. Slowly she started to heal.

* * *

It starts off slow, in a way that she doesn’t notice at first. Her time becomes filled with teaching the villagers basic first aid and hunting with Niylah. She sits in the traders hut when she’s not in the healer's tent, sharpening knives, cleaning furs, speaking to customers in broken Trigedasleng. The feeling of guilt that used to crush her shoulders, making her curl into herself, becomes familiar and a little easier to carry. The open wounds of her soul are soothed with the innocent children that climb all over the Skai girl asking for stories about her home in the stars. Clarke settles into a routine, the people know her not as Wanheda but as Klark. The alpha starts to collect things, have possessions, make a home.

Clarke feels guilty for thinking of this village as her home when she could still see the faces of friends, broken, and barely surviving.

It seems inevitable when she and Niylah fall into bed together. No one is surprised except for Clarke, who didn’t think she’d ever feel that feeling of something more blossoming in her chest again. But somehow there she was, sweat slicked, lying in the furs with the Trikru omega’s deliciously naked body curled next to hers.

“Klark?” The blonde alpha continued looking up at the ceiling but responded with a rumble in her chest. “Did you love her?”

The blonde stilled, body stiffening with discomfort. “How?” Clarke couldn’t understand how Niylah could possible know about her, no one knew.

“There are whispers of Heda’s weakness, how she made a deal with the mountain and rutted with a skai alpha. I didn’t have to think to know it was you Klark, it’s in the way you carry yourself.”

Clarke deflated, the fight going out of her body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, watching a lifetime of memories before opening them again. “Yes I did.” It was the first time she’d ever said it out loud. She had practiced how she would say it to Lexa once the Mountain fell but none of that mattered now. “She wasn’t my first love, but I thought she would be my last.”

Niylah reached and laid her palm flat against the blonde’s sternum. The alpha reached up and laced her hand with Niylah’s reveling in the comforting touch of another. The Trikru omega sighed snuggling up to the skai girl, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. She wouldn’t worry about the future or her place in Clarke’s, only time would reveal her position. So Niylah closed her eyes and relaxed into the warmth of the girl who fell from the sky.

* * *

"If only people could see the great Wanheda as I do." There is a smile in her voice but it is tinged with an underlying sadness.  
  
Clarke grumbles, opening one eye to see hazel eyes a shade of green not quite right. "People aren't you Niylah." The omega grins her pheromones flaring as she scents Clarke. Purring, she rubs her body along the skygirl before settling in her lap. The alpha wraps an arm around the pliant body while the grounder rests her head on top of Clarke's.  
  
Sighing contently Niylah speaks, brushing her fingers along the taut cords of muscles in the alpha's arm. "A man came looking for you again, this one was really insistent." The blonde hummed leaning her head against the brunettes chest, seeking comfort from the older grounder.  
  
The omega stroked blonde hair, allowing the purring vibrations in her chest to soothe the Commander of Death. The grounder knew how Clarke got at even the thought of the Commander. No matter how much time and healing those hooks stayed firmly embedded, slowly poisoning her. Niylah buried her face in the straw colored hair mumbling, "I think you'll have to get rid of this one. There was something in his eyes that was different from the others."  
  
The skai girl grunted in acknowledgment, fully trusting her omega’s judgment. She had an almost sixth sense when it came to judging character. "Alright, I'll take care of it."

And that was the end of the conversation. The two sat in silence giving Clarke time to sit in silence thinking, always thinking. Brushing her nose against the nape of Niylah's neck she inhaled, wishing not for the first time, that she smelled herself on her. A permanent impression of her teeth in the proud tendons. Something as tangible and real as the place that the omega had found in her heart. Her heart, she once thought dead and unworthy, slowly blossomed under the tender attentions of this woman. Remnants of others still remain in her, their place in her still firm, but not as painful and unyielding. She knew how Niylah sometimes got. Unsure, hesitant of her place in Clarke's life but she had given the alpha a reason to go on and carry her burden a little lighter. The alpha kissed the junction between neck and shoulder, a promise.  
  
The other blonde sighed, standing up, immediately missing the warmth of her love. "Come Wanheda, they need you back at the healer's tent. You know Neeka and Emle want you to teach them." Bringing herself up to her feet, Clarke stretched before joining her omega to walk back to the town, her home.

* * *

A while later, after night had fallen and everyone slept, a threat lurked in the night. A shadow crept about the village with a mission to complete. He stopped once he smelled the scent of the alpha he had been hunting for quite some time. A woman was asleep with the skai girl, nestled contentedly in Wanheda's arms. The beta scoffed from his hiding place, there was not time for happiness in the world. There was too much war, too much suffering, and too much uncertainty. Death always loomed, shrouding everyone too early. Roan waited in the shadows for the alpha to get up and walk around the camp like she did every night. He almost balked at the predictability of someone who was shrouded in fear and mystery. 

  
Seeing his bounty, the Ice Nation warrior moved with practiced precision. He turned around and threw a rock, hitting a tree trunk past him with an echoing thud. Clarke startled, peering into the darkness warily. Roan threw the stick clutched in his hand at another tree, sit napping in half with the force of the collision. Sufficiently suspicious, Wanheda stalked forward slowly, moving deeper into the woods to go investigate the sounds and falling right into the trap. The Ice Nation beta moved with practiced precision, rushing forward and slamming the butt of his knife into the back of the alpha’s skull, knocking her out cold.

* * *

The next thing she remembers is waking, she has something covering her eyes and has no idea where she is or who she’s been taken by. Clarke feels her sore knees digging into the hard floor and all the sudden she can see. The light blinds her before she adjusts, and oh how she wishes she didn’t. Because sitting on the throne is the girl who took her heart out of her chest and squeezed until there was nothing left.

Heda approached, her strides slow and steady with all the regal authority ingrained in her from a child. She was just as beautiful as Clarke remembered, black war paint emblazoned across her cheeks. It was her mask, a perfectly aloof and uncaring facade to never betray the truth of her heart.

“Clarke I need you back by my side. I want your people to become my people, the thirteenth clan."

Red fills her vision, blinding and hot like the rays of the sun. She lunges forward her teeth snapping and pheromones rushing out with pungent dominant rage, before spitting on the Commander of the Twelve Clans. She feels a sense of satisfaction watching the mighty commander flinch and close her eyes when her saliva hits, but that only lasts a second until the beta guards that surround her grab her arms, hands constricting tight enough to bruise, and yank her away from their Heda.

"You bitch! You want the Commander of Death you got her!"


End file.
